Vive le poulet!
by ELFNoona
Summary: OS pour l'anniversaire d'Onew... OnTae -By Unnie-


Les réveils sonnent chez les SHINee et les jeunes hommes s'extirpent des bras de Morphée en poussant des grognements bestiaux. Aujourd'hui, c'est le grand jour pour le maknae, Lee TaeMin ! Son petit-ami fête son anniversaire. A cette idée, le jeune danseur sourit, ils vont enfin pouvoir "s'afficher". En effet, maintenant qu'il a 18 ans, il pourra embrasser son conjoint tant de fois qu'il le souhaite et peu importe l'endroit puisqu'il est majeur. Ils se lèvent et se préparent. Mission distraction pour TaeMin ! Alors que le JongKey sera à une émission, MinHo ira chercher YooGeun avec lequel ils étaient restés très proches depuis la fin de leur "Hello Baby" ( c'est vrai, quoi, c'est toujours leur bébé ! ) et TaeMin sortira Onew toute la journée pour que les autres puissent préparer leur fête surprise durant l'après-midi. TaeMin se dirige alors vers Onew d'un pas de félin, lui embrasse le cou avant de le regarder, de lui faire sa bouille toute mignonne et de lui dire :

-On sort ?

-Ah... La flemme TaeMin...

-Mais... J'allais t'inviter au KFC ce midi...

Le plus jeune adopte un air faussement boudeur tandis que le visage de l'aîné s'illumine avant son "Oui !" orgasmique. Le plan de TaeMin marche à la perfection... A cette constatation, un sourire machiavélique se forme sur ses lèvres après qu'Onew l'ait pris dans ses bras.

L'horloge affiche 9h45... JongHyun et Key sont partis depuis plus de deux heures et le temps passe vite. Comme l'indiquait son plan initial, TaeMin emmène Onew au cinéma et MinHo va chercher YooGeun. Durant la séance, les amants se sot prouvés leur amour grâce à de nombreuses caresses et à un nombre de baisers indéterminés. Midi et demi. L'enregistrement de Jjong et KiBum ainsi que le film se terminent donc, le premier couple se dirige vers la maison pour aider MinHo et car Key exigeait de voir son fils tandis que le second couple prend la direction du KFC. Onew était retombé en enfance une fois sorti de la voiture, il ressemblait à un gamin auquel on offrait un nouveau jouet : il sautillait partout et d'un coup dit ou plutôt cria :

-Ah ! La bonne odeur du poulet ! J'AIME LE POULET !

Les autres clients le regardaient bizarrement. Était-ce parce qu'il l'avait reconnu ou bien car il avait l'air fou ? Décidant que cet événement n'avait pas d'importance, TaeMin prit la main de son aîné et ils se dirigèrent à l'intérieur. Tout se passa merveilleusement bien, autant du coté préparation que distraction. JongHyun et MinHo s'en sortaient bien avec la déco alors que Key jouait avec YooGeun tandis qu'à l'autre bout de Séoul, les tourtereaux mangeaient toujours quand vint l'heure du cadeau :

-Écoute JinKi... Tu sais que je t'aime plus que ma propre vie... Je sauterai devant une balle pour toi... Je te servirai d'abris contre les bombes, les tremblements de terres, les tsunamis... Si tel était ton souhait, je mettrai fin à mes jours... Tu m'es devenu plus indispensable que l'air, l'eau ou encore la nourriture. La chaleur de tes bras, la douceur de tes baisers me sont vitales tout comme tes beaux yeux et ton magnifique sourire. Ta simple personne est le pôle de mon existence : je ne suis rien sans toi. Saranghae my sweet love.

Sur ces magnifiques paroles, ils scellèrent leurs lèvres sous les regards ahuris et attendris des mangeurs de poulet puis TaeMin sortit une boites rectangulaire et l'ouvrit avec un sourire :

-Joyeux anniversaire mon cœur !

Onew était sans mots et ses yeux se baignèrent de larmes tellement il était heureux. L'écrin contenait une magnifique gourmette en or blanc avec une inscription au recto comme au verso. La première disait "Je t'aime ici, maintenant et pour toujours. Ne l'oublies jamais mon cœur. TaeMin" alors que l'on pouvait lire leurs noms suivis d'un cœur au dos.

Après avoir payé et quitté le fast-food, TaeMin regarda son amant au volant et posa sa main sur sa cuisse. Le conducteur demanda alors :

-Où allons-nous mon amour ?

-MAGASINS !

Il affichait un immense sourire enfantin et avait levé les bras avant les soupirs d'Onew :

-Je vais parler à JongHyun... Il faut vraiment que tu arrête de fréquenter KiBum...

-C'est pas notre faute si à chaque fois vous avez "la flemme" !

TaeMin tira la langue à ChikenManiac et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. Connaissant son amant, Onew n'insista pas pendant le trajet mais il se fit racheter en offrant une sucette à TaeMin qui était comme Onew devant du poulet. Leur après-midi se déroula alors parfaitement bien tandis que tout se préparait à merveille du coté des autres. L'heure fatidique arrivait d'ailleurs ! TaeMin et Onew allaient rentrer d'un instant à l'autre et les festivités pourraient alors commencer, ils attendaient le message du maknae...

Comme prévu, Key reçu le précieux message : "On commence à partir!". Pendant ce temps dans la voiture, Onew, intrigué, demanda :

-Avec qui tu parle ?

-Suzy !

En effet, la plus jeune des Miss A était proche de TaeMin et ils avaient gardé contact depuis Idol Maknae Rebellion. Durant tout le trajet, les deux maknae parlèrent d'une prochaine sortie avec Jia et Key (elle s'entend bien avec HeeChul donc avec Key...) puis les deux amants arrivèrent à l'appartement. Une fois devant la porte, TaeMin plaque Onew contre celle-ci et l'embrasse sauvagement avant que le JongKey l'ouvre devant un MinHo abasourdi qui cache les yeux de YooGeun.

-SURPRISE !

Après quelques minutes, l'atmosphère se détend et ils profitent de leur soirée.


End file.
